Why?
by demonhybrid13
Summary: He said he loved her. But now, she's in the way of his plans. He needs to remove the Pureblood race. Will he go so far as to betray the trust she had in him. And destroy her as well? One-Shot!


So. This plot suddenly came into my mind. And I wanted to write it down before I freaking forgot! Which I tend to do that A LOT with my stories if I don't continue them. Then I loose interest in them. -_-* Anyways, I decided to do a one-shot for Kaname and Yuuki. Based on the recently uploaded chapter to the VK Manga. Which is chapter 81. For those who have yet to finish reading the series I suggest you STOP! And think clearly what you are doing reading this fic. ^^ Because this contains maybe, one or two small spoilers at to what went on in the last-recently chapter to Vampire Knight. Another thing. I know i have this story under the "Romance" category. Let's say it's more of a...tragic love story. ;) Well...here goes nada! xD Please, do me a HUUUUUGE favor and tell me how I did.

* * *

><p>-Yuuki POV-<p>

'So…..it's really come down to this?' I looked sadly at the figure a few feet away from me.

"Tell me now Yuuki…..do you still intend to protect him….even after everything he's just told you!" I heard Zero yell beside me. Pointing his gun at the figure that has been missing in my life for over two years now.

I looked down for a second before turning and walking away from them both, "How do you intend to kill something that's not there, Zero?"

Even though I kept my composure calm on the outside. I was crumbling on the inside.

I squeezed my fists tightly, 'I've become a hindrance now, have I?'

"Huh?"

I stopped, "Kaname would never expose himself to vulnerability," I turned my head slightly towards the puppet, "Isn't that right…_Onii-sama_" I spat

The illusion of what would have been the creature I loved, gave a slight smirk. Though I know, I'm the only one that can see it.

"You intend on dissipating the entire Pureblood race you said…."

He nodded

I chuckled, "Well then Kaname-Onii-sama…..I'll be waiting."

"What?" Zero yelled

"You would allow me…to destroy you, Yuuki" He asked

I looked off to the pond a few acres away.

"I have….nothing left. Why would I want to stay in a world filled with bloodshed. Ultimately, were all going to die off someday," I shrugged slightly, "what's an early death, if not pleasant."

"How can you say that?" Zero shouted at me, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me to face him.

"My job's done Zero," I turned my focus on Kaname, "I've fulfilled my task in getting what my mother wanted. I never said I would keep it that way forever. The only thing that was left, was for the only person who had always been there for me….be my demise." I looked back at Zero.

His grim face giving off every depressed emotion he could muster.

I smiled, "What's the matter, Zero? Weren't you the one that said you would be the one to kill me if you were to ever see me again?"

He stepped back, his bangs covering his eyes, "Things change"

I sighed, looking back at my ex-lover, "Of course they do."

I narrowed my eyes a bit, "Don't think, that just because I have feelings for you, Kaname. That I will allow you to kill me so easily. I'll fight back, just as hard…..," I walked towards him, placing my hands on his shoulders, whispering into his ear "until _both _of us are dead"

I placed my hand on his cold cheek. Nothing but an imitation.

I cracked my knuckles and slashed through the tall figure. The motion resulting in a group of shadowed bats.

I looked up at them as the flew away, letting a lone tear fall down my face.

'Why….did I have to love you'

-No One's POV-

In the corner of a dark, shadowed room.

The figure of a tall, lean man sat in a pristine Victorian chair. Listening to the crackling of the fire, dancing and burning in the chimney in front of him.

His slender, porcelain hand slowly drew itself into a fist. Leaving deep slashes of his sharp talons in it's wake of the arm rest.

Slowly, raising his long obscured lashes. The darkness, casting a glow of his ember glowing eyes. Emanating his inner turmoil.

He places a hand over his eyes, as if to rid himself of his troubles. Gently resting his hand against his face, purposely separating the two digits in his way. Leaving him to loom his sight towards the cruel moon that faired a speck of light into the blackened room.

The light that he so desperately needed. Was running out.

He gradually made his way towards the vivid nuisance.

Nuisance.

Was it truly that. Or was it an escape?

The Vampire King leisurely laid a hand over the coldness of the window. As if to shield the crescent moon.

She surely had no clue that he had heard her final thoughts.

A grim turn of his lips tilted upward.

Why, indeed.

* * *

><p>T_T (sniffle, sniffle) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I suck for doing this slight masochistic, tragic, love drabble...Oh well. I have other VK stories saved on my PC that i've done. But I HATE uploading them on here. Simply because each freaking chapter has to be on different documents... .** That bites! I have a story as a WHOLE! not in separate documents damn it! (.) Anyways~...Like is said before. Please tell me how I did. I really appreciate it!<p> 


End file.
